The Byakugan Gamer
by TheAnimeGamerOfFanfiction
Summary: A boy dies in one world and is reborn in the Naruto world with a power that will allow him to rival gods,will he seize his destiny?Warning:Not fit for children on account of scenes of graphic violence and possible intimate situations


**The Byakugan Gamer**

"Whaa?!" I screamd as I woke up in what appeared to be an infinite void.I looked around and a figure appeared." _Hello my child._ "Said the figure." _I am Gaia_ ". "Gaia?"I asked." _Yes,I am the mother of this world and all who dwell on it,you have met an unfortunate fate child"Gaia stated._ I breathed in sharply,truly terrified for the first time in my short 17 years of life."W-What happened to me?"I asked." _You died."_ Gaia stated flatly." _In your sleep."_ I felt a chill envelop me as I slowly folded into myself."H-How w-why?"I said on the verge of tears at the fact that I would never see the sun again,I'd never finish high school,I'd never get a wife or have children,and I'd never see my family again." _I unfortunately cannot give you your life back as it was,however I can give you life in another universe,one you know well and give you powers you have only heard of in you mortals wildest dreams,do you accept?"_ Gaia asked."Yes Gaia I accept."I replied." _Very well,good luck."_ These were the final words I heard before a bright flash and I knew no more.

 **Chapter 1: The Rebirth Of The Greatest Hyūga**

I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by some kind of thick red liquid and quickly panicked." _Calm down child and think of the word 'Menu'."_ I obeyed and thought,' _Menu'._ Instantly a page appeared similar to that of a video game.

 **Hy** **ū** **ga Fetus**

 **Age:20 Weeks**

 **Stats**

 **Level:1**

 **Experience:0/20**

 **Health:5/5**

 **Chakra:1/0 Blocked**

 **Attack:1**

 **Defense:1**

 **Charisma:1**

 **Speed:1**

 **Accuracy:1**

 **Flexibility:1**

 **Agility:1**

 **Dexterity:1**

 **Endurance:1**

 **Control:2**

 **Wisdom:2**

 **Intelligence:2**

 **Perks**

 **Hyūga:+1 Wisdom,Intelligence,and Control Per Level**

 **Gamer:Ability To Live Life As Though It Was A Game**

 **Flaws**

 **Fetus:All Physical Stats Cannot Go Above 1**

 **Skills**

 **Byakugan:Current Status:Locked:The All Seeing Eye Of The Hyūga Clan,Name Literally Means White Eye**

 **Level:0**

' _My god.'_ I thought.' _I'm in the world of Naruto and I'm a Hyuuga!'_ After this small fan girl moment I quickly thought.' _Well if I'm going to be here I might aswell try and be a ninja.'_ I mused.' _So the first steps would probably be to unlock my chakra and my Byakugan_.'I focused and tried to search within myself I have no idea how long I was concentrating but out of nowhere a *Ding* sounded.I opened my eyes and saw.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You Have Unlocked Your Chakra**

 **Chakra:1/0 Locked-Chakra 5/5**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You Have Learnt The Skill Meditation:**

 **A State Of Zen-Like Concentration Used To Regenerate Chakra At A Faster Than Natural Rate**

 **Level:1**

 **Benefit:3 Chakra Per Minute(CPM)**

 **Congratulations!**

 **For Forcing Your Chakra To Move To Your Will +1 Control**

 **Control:2-Control:3**

' _Hmm,I honestly didn't think I'd get so much for this._ 'I thought.' _Oh well time to try for the Byakugan_.'I got into the meditative state and started coursing chakra into my eyes and thought.' _BYAKUGAN!_ 'The chakra coils around my eyes suddenly bulged with large amounts of chakra coursing through them.*Ding*

 **Congratulations!**

 **You Have Unlocked The Byakugan:The Signature Bloodline Limit Of The Hyūga Clan And One Of The Three Great Dojutsu**

 **Level:1**

 **Range:10 Meters**

 **Cost:5 CPM**

 **Chakra Sight:Main Coils And Sight Through Two Feet Of Material**

 **Congratulations!**

 **Chakra Manipulation:Affects Ability To Control And Manipulate Chakra**

 **Level:1**

 **Cost:1 CPM**

 **Passive Effect: All CPM -.1**

' _Ok,so we have the ability to control my admittedly shitty reserves and the Byakugan,which is great._ 'I thought' _So let's start grinding,eh?'_ I quickly got into a meditative state and after what seemed like hours,I heard a *Ding*.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You Have Leveled Up The Skill Meditation:**

 **A State Of Zen-Like Concentration Used To Regenerate Chakra At A Faster Than Natural Rate**

 **Level:2**

 **Benefit:5 Chakra Per Minute(CPM)**

' _So even after leveling it up it isn't up to grinding power'._ I realized ' _So more grinding'._ I got back into the meditative state until I heard the now familiar *Ding*.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You Have Leveled Up The Skill Meditation:**

 **A State Of Zen-Like Concentration Used To Regenerate Chakra At A Faster Than Natural Rate**

 **Level:3**

 **Benefit:7 Chakra Per Minute(CPM)**

' _Excellent this is grindable'._ I thought and grinned mentally and quickly began rotating myself using my chakra and activated my byakugan and got into my meditative state.I realized I could see through my mothers' stomach and I could see my a grown man going through katas,presumably my father.I heard a *Ding*,surprising me.

 **Congratulations!**

 **Emulation:The Ability To Watch Someone Perform A Task And Replicate It**

 **Rate:Get The First Level In Abilities You View And Slow Advancement When Obtaining Repeated Example**

 **Congratulations!**

 **From Seeing This Task Performed You Have Learned Jūkenhō**

 **The Taijutsu Of The** **Hyūga Clan**

 **Level: 1**

 **(Chakra Per Strike) CPS: 10**

 **(Damage Per Strike) DPS: 5**

 **(Chakra Sealed Per Strike) CSPS:3**

During my time in this seemingly never ending purgatory I also got several other announcements of skills being learned those being:

 **Congratulations!**

 **From Seeing This Task Performed You Have Learned Kunai Throwing**

 **Level:1**

 **All Kunai Thrown Damage:+1**

 **Congratulations!**

 **From Seeing This Task Performed You Have Learned Shuriken Throwing**

 **Level:1**

 **All Shuriken Thrown Damage:+1**

 **Congratulations!**

 **From Seeing This Task Performed You Have Learned Acrobatics**

 **Level:1**

 **Passively Increase Flexibility By: .1**

 **Congratulations!**

 **From Seeing This Task Performed You Have Learned Stoicism**

 **Level:1**

 **Passively Raise Charisma By: .1**

As my time in the wmb was fading with only a day left my mother received some devastating news,she got a letter,directly from the Hokage that my father Ki Hyūga was KIA,death by explosive notes,meaning no body to this point in time my skills had been raised sizeably,now reading:

 **The Byakugan:The Signature Bloodline Limit Of The Hyūga Clan And One Of The Three Great Dojutsu**

 **Level:7**

 **Range:70 Meters**

 **Cost:30 CPM**

 **Chakra Sight:Main Coils,Secondary Coils And Sight Through 6 Feet Of Material**

 **Chakra Manipulation:Affects Ability To Control And Manipulate Chakra**

 **Level:6**

 **Cost:10 CPM**

 **Passive Effect: All CPM -.6**

 **Meditation:**

 **A State Of Zen-Like Concentration Used To Regenerate Chakra At A Faster Than Natural Rate**

 **Level:12**

 **Benefit:50 Chakra Per Minute(CPM)**

 **Kunai Throwing**

 **Level:6**

 **All Kunai Thrown Damage:+6**

 **Shuriken Throwing**

 **Level:5**

 **All Shuriken Thrown Damage:+5**

 **Acrobatics**

 **Level:3**

 **Passively Increase Flexibility By: .3**

 **Stoicism**

 **Level:8**

 **Passively Raise Charisma By: .8**

Also through extensive forcing of chakra through my coils my chakra capacity had raised from:

 **Chakra 5/5-Chakra 60/60**

 **A/N That is the first chapter of my first story please give any input if you can and leave ideas/criticism/questions and I will answer them in future author after this will be longer and we will get to action soon enough as this was just the I am currently looking for a beta so if you're interested please pm me this is TheAnimeGamerOfFanfiction signing off!**


End file.
